


BUY LEMONADE OR YOU'RE A TRAITOR

by wafflelate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: Just how does Danzou fund ROOT?





	BUY LEMONADE OR YOU'RE A TRAITOR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowsyivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyivy/gifts).



> "Danzou does yard work or opens a lemonade stand for money. It ought to be embarrassing but in a lighthearted way."

**Author's Note:**

> Danzou believes lemonade is only for preventing scurvy so... it's really just lemon juice.
> 
> I'm pretty sure you read Japanese (thus: Japanese on the picture!) but in case I'm wrong or, you know, people who don't read it want to know, the Japanese says, "BUY LEMONADE OR YOU'RE A TRAITOR" in what I am told is a rude way of speaking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Want Another Glass of Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933487) by [RedQwyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/pseuds/RedQwyll)




End file.
